


No Escape

by gwenfrankenstien



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bondage, Chains, Chastity Device, F/M, Fanart, Femdom, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 10:23:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4431620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenfrankenstien/pseuds/gwenfrankenstien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Season of Kink prompt "Chains/Locks".</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Escape




End file.
